


He Defines the Relationship

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	He Defines the Relationship

After cleaning your room one afternoon you decided to sit down and watch an interview the guys did for a radio show.

“So boys, any girlfriends in the picture?”

Ashton shrugged, “some of us just aren’t ready to have a girlfriend or boyfriend, it’s just tough when you’re on tour.”

The reporter gave them a questioning look, “some of us? So who is ready then?”

All the boys turned to Michael, and Calum smirked, “Michael has been having some late night phone calls.”

Michael turned red and glanced at the guys, he wasn’t sure he was ready to tell everyone. The reporter leaned forward and asked Michael to explain. To be honest though, there wasn’t much to explain. You and Michael had been seeing each other for a while, but neither of you had bothered to say if you were or weren’t in a relationship. Michael smiled and cleared his throat, “well, I’ve been seeing someone, y/n, they’re pretty great, and we’ll uh…we’ll see where it goes.” That was it, moments later the interview was over. You sat there stunned, you didn’t think he’d actually mention you at any point, he was always quiet about it. You decided to wait until the next day to talk about it.

The next day they had a magazine interview, and again, they asked Michael about you. “That seems to be a popular question, but you know I don’t know if I’d say I’m in a relationship, I’m just seeing someone, we haven’t decided whether to say we’re a couple or not.” Michael was obviously nervous and was trying to dance around the subject. Luke looked at him and gave him an “are you kidding me?” look, “have you actually asked what they want?”  Everyone sat in awkward silence for a minute while Michael fidgeted around in his seat and shook his head no. Finally Calum pulled out his phone, “and now a phone call to y/n, brought to you by Apple Iphone!” He dialed and tossed the phone to Michael.

Your phone rang and you shut off the vacuum and ran over to pick it up, “Mikey! Hey I was going to call you later, I thought you had an interview right now.”

He laughed and took a deep breath, “yeah, I do, but I just, I want to know, can I tell people we’re in a relationship?”

You took a few seconds to respond, “that’s actually what I was going to call you about, but if we’re talking about it now, then yeah, you can, are you okay with that?”

Michael sighed in relief, “yes! Of course! I just wanted to be sure, because I’m kind of in an interview and I wanted to see if you would be okay with me saying I’m dating you, and I’m happy about that, but uh, I kind of have to get back to the interview now…sorry.”

You giggled through the phone, “Okay then, well, I’m glad I can now call you my boyfriend! Love you!”

He said I love you before he hung up and then turned back to everyone, “so my answer is yes, I am in a relationship, I am dating y/n, and to be honest - I’ve never been happier.”


End file.
